1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and more particularly to an air quality control system for an indoor area divided into a plurality of zones.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently, air quality control systems monitor air quality levels at each zone and regulate conditioned air at the zone level only. This simple control method is functional but is not always efficient. For instance, when a temperature sensor indicates that a room (i.e., zone) temperature is too low, a room damper will close to slow a flow of cool conditioned air into a room and allow the room temperature to rise. On the other hand, when the air quality in the room deteriorates below a threshold level, the room damper is opened further to allow more fresh conditioned air into the room. This method has an inherent conflict when there is a simultaneous low temperature and poor air quality condition because the damper is closed to raise the temperature, however, the air quality continues to deteriorate until the damper is opened to allow more fresh conditioned air into the room. It is desirable to have an air quality control system that allows for efficient operation during the simultaneous condition of low temperature and poor air quality.